deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jon Moxley VS Trevor Philips
In a battle of completely crazy people who wins? Intro: Boomstick: There are a lot of different kind of people in this world. Wiz: Yup, there's kind people, rude, smart the list goes on. Boomstick: And then there are complete lunitics, maniacs, and psychopath! Wiz: Trevor Phillips one of the 3 protagonists of GTA 5. B''oomstick: And Jon Moxley the maniac of AEW. ''He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Trevor Philips Wiz: Having a bad childhood of parental abuse and the killing of various animals and even people, Trevor Philips is a psychopathic ,but yet is strangely respectful weapons trader and drug dealer one of the three man team sending a state-wide crime wave across Los Santos in an attempt to gain power and riches alongside Michael and Franklin. His small temper plus his addiction to drugs and crime makes him very dangerous, and just by a guy going by he could go on a rampage of a mass murder Boomstick: This is probably John Wick's biggest fear! Wiz: And yet he is born in the friendliest place on Earth... Boomstick: ...CANADA. Wiz: ...Which he doesn't like talking about. Boomstick: I don't blame him why talk about another place in the world when living in America? Wiz: Probably due to his past Boomstick: Well, still, he's great in combat with his experience as a military pilot, and is a very good planner and strategist when robbing banks with his buddies, yet they won't be coming along to help him in this fight. Wiz: And on top of that, he is very VERY skilled with all kinds of weaponry. Guns, grenades, equipment, and even mundane items such as a hammer, and is able to get them from the same gun store in Grand Theft Auto. Boomstick: Ammu-Nation! Wiz: From here, he can gain any and all manners of weaponry; pistols, machine guns, even a rocket launcher! Boomstick: And a Mini-gun! But he does have favourites. On his first array of outings, he wields his .45 ACP Pistol, his 6 barrel Grenade Launcher, his Pump Action Shotgun, and for those extra-special moments, a friggin' hatchet! If he wants to get the fight done quick after throwing a punch or two. Wiz: But these aren't the wildest abilities Trevor possesses. In fact, the three men in GTA 5 have certain characteristic skills that each can use. In Trevor's case, he has a skill Invulnerability.'' If he activates it you are in for a very bad time.'' This skill weaponizes Trevor's anger and it'll help him resist any kind of damage and dish out way more to his foes. Boomstick: He can survive cougar bites and blasts from a Rhino cannon! Basically anything! But still takes the effects after it, such as being ran over by cars or being blasted by a grenade. So if you happen to see him on a rampage, just keep running him over until it wears off. Wiz: Trevor is very skilled yet being very violence. He's crazy and brave enough to take on the FIB and various gangs in order to blast his way with Trevor Philips Industries to the top of the weapons and drugs pyramid in Los Santos, and is a pretty skilled pilot. Boomstick: Even for a drugged up violent crazy guy, he's a criminal king. Los Santos' police had a hard time with catching this criminal, and always will. So if you are in his way the don't try to run you are already dead in his eyes. Jon Moxley Boomstick: From Cincinatio, Ohio, weighing in at 225 lbs, The Maniac JOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON MOOOOOOOXLEEEY Wiz: Did you have to do that?.. Anyway Jon Moxley is a professional wrestler who is currently signed to All Elite Wrestling and New Japan Wrestling. Boomstick: Well first off yes I did need to do that, but anyway Moxley has been wrestling since 2004 and has worked for many different wrestling companies and has won many championships. Wiz: Some of those are Heartland Wrestling Association where he began starting by selling popcorn and setting up the ring, Combat Zone Wrestling where he made his name as a wrestler, another is of course World Wrestling Entertainment or WWE Boomstick: where he led the Shield and holds therecord for longest US title reign under the WWE banner with 351 days, he is also a triple crown and grand slam champion, and some extra ones are Full Inpact Pro, Dragon Gates USA, International Wrestling Association, Ring of Honor and he won a lot of the major title in almost all of them. Wiz: So there is a little background history. Boomstick: Anyway now let's talk about his arsenal of weapons. Moxley has an arsenal of weapons, from a simple chair to a barbed-wire baseball bat. Wiz: Also a pistle from the movie 12 Rounds: 3 Lockdowns Boomstick: But one good thing about this maniac is that he is smart and he has a good game plan. Wiz: But is still very unpredictable. Boomstick: And just for fricken fun of it and to make this fight a little more fair because this is a battle between a real guy vs a video game character we're adding in his WWE Immortals form of Dean Ambrose (Lunitic Fringe) Wiz: In this form his attacks are increased a lot. Boomstick: and when he gets to 30% of his health then he will go into his Lunitic rage mode Wiz: In this form he deals 300% times the damage and can't take any damage from normal attacks and he is in this form for 20 seconds. Boomstick: He also is very good at talking smack to his opponents. Wiz: alright the combatants are set, it is time to see who would win a death battle. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!!!! Pre-fight *Jon Moxley is doing a house show in Los Santos, Trevor is in the crowd* Trevor: BOOOOO!!! This show stinks why did I even come here? Moxley: *Hears him* Hey man we're doing our best. Trevor: Yea? Well how about you try to do better you fucker! *Throwing his drink and popcorn onto Moxley* *Security guards see him and try to take Trevor out of the building, but Trevor pulls out a pistle and shoots one of the security guards, and everyone runs out except for Moxley* Moxley: Whoa there you don't want to fight me man *While saying this he grabs a baseball bat* Trevor: Yea? Why is that? Moxley: Oh I don't know how about this baseball bat will ring a bell. *Swinging the bat and knocking Trevor down* HOME RUN!!! Trevor: *While getting up* You're gonna pay asshole! 'FIGHT!' Trevor tries shooting Moxley, but Moxley blocks it with his bat. Moxley is about to try to swing the bat at Trevor again but looking at it the bat is broken from the pistle shot. Moxley: Well shit might as well go into a fist to pistle fight Moxley runs at Trevor knocking his pistle out of his hand Trevor and Moxley keep fighting and end up outside and Trevor knocks down Moxley while running and getting into a car. Moxley (While getting up): Where the hell are you? Trevor (While speeding towards him): RIGHT BEHIND YOU! Moxley barely dodges the car and gets into another car chasing after Trevor. The two go around the entire city. Moxley is about to catch up, but Trevor does a sharp turn and misses a fire hydrant, while Moxley hits it and goes flying onto a beach. Trevor gets out of the car with a shotgun. Trevor while geting out of the car: Well well well how is gonna feel to die? *Stands over Moxley and points a ShotGun at him* Any last words? Moxley: ...Nah. *While saying nah he kicks Trevor in the balls* Trevor drops his shotgun and Moxley does a DDT to Trevor. Moxley then gets up and picks up the shotgun but when he turns around he gets shot in the shoulder because Trevor had another pistle in his pocket. Moxley: Agh...fuck you really thing that is gonna hurt me? I've been shot in the shoulder before but... Moxley runs to the boardwalk with Trevor following behind trying to shoot him. Trevor runs out of bullets and tries to reload but falls while Moxley continues to run. Moxley makes it to the boardwalk. While there he finds some barbed wire he pulls it off the post he found it on cutting himself on the arm and forehead while trying to get it around his arm. Moxley now covered in blood hears Trevor coming Trevor with pistle in hand walks around. Then Moxley comes out and hits Trevor with the barbed wire. Now Trevor is starting to bleed Moxley pushes Trevor onto the ground and continually beats him with it. Then thinking he's dead he walks away. Trevor while he is getting up: I am tired of your shit Moxley it is time to end this once and for all *while saying this he activates his Invulnerability* Moxley:Ah shit here we go again Moxley runs at Trevor trying to hit him. Trevor hits him knocking him down. A strange healthbar appears above Moxley the healthbar appears to show 31% health left. Moxley *while getting up*: Heh I wouldn't him me if I were you Trevor: You can't stop me *slapping Moxley* A strange light comes from the sky throwing Trevor into a near building and Moxley is now the Lunitic Fringe Dean Ambrose Ambrose: I told ya Trevor charges at Ambrose. Ambrose dodges and hits him with a pole stunning him. Moxley rapidly punches him charging up his finisher. Moxley charged his finisher punching Trevor, now transporting both of them into a asylum. Trevor: What the hell is this place? Ambrose: It's the place of your death Two lunitic spirts appear next to Ambrose punching Trevor, Trevor's Invulnerability wears off. A third one grabs the pole and makes it electric while holding it up next to Ambrose the other two grab Trevor and Ambrose does a Paradigm Shift/Dirty Deed onto the pole breaking Trevor's skull, electrocuting him, and killing him.It goes back to the boardwalk with Trevor's head busted open bleeding everywhere. Ambrose turns back to Moxley. Moxley: Hey I said not to hit me Moxley walks away from Trevor's body going back to the arena. 'K.O!' 'Result:' Boomstick: Damn now how am I going to get a gun for free? Wiz: This is probably the most even battle to ever happen on Death Battle. Boomstick: The two are both evenly matched up in basically everything there is. Wiz: The one thing that one of them had more of was Trevor with a better arsenal of weapons. Boomstick: But Moxley was able to counter it by stopping Trevor from getting a chance to use most of them. Wiz: It would really come down to would Trevor activate his Invulnerability or would Moxley become the Lunitic Fringe first. Boomstick: Trevor would more than likely use his Invulnerability first. Wiz: While Moxley would continue to fight before becoming the Lunitic Fringe because he wouldn't really care about it all he'd care about would to beat the living hell out of him. Boomstick: I guess this is what Trevor gets for all of his Dirty Deeds. Wiz: The winner is Jon Moxley Next Time on Death Battle: ???: Well well well well well let's take a look at the menagerie. ???: CHAOS CHAOS!!! ' ' Spinel vs Jevil Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:HyperSsonic Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2020